


I'll keep you safe (as safe as I can)

by amazingjemma



Series: save in my arms [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всегда был рядом, когда ей снились кошмары. Отныне и навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe (as safe as I can)

_Ещё несколько часов назад база Щ.И.Т.а была единственным оставшимся безопасным местом, где агенты могли бы найти временное убежище. Мгновение — и эту самую базу окружали вездесущие и алчные агенты Г.И.Д.Р.ы, не жалевшие никого, кто встал на их пути. Щ.И.Т. уже потерял около десяти агентов, которые пытались предотвратить проникновение врагов на свою территорию. Теперь продолжительность жизни агентов сводилась к минимуму, и даже директор Коулсон, который числился в числе пропавших, не мог помочь._   
  
_Но Джемме Симмонс всё-таки удалось сбежать, и даже найти агентов, которым удалось избежать участи своих друзей. Находясь в подземном бункере и наблюдая за оставшимися агентами Щ.И.Т.а на экранах компьютеров, она пыталась определить масштаб всей ситуации. Дьявольская организация была повсюду, а это значит, что выхода отсюда у них не было._   
  
_\- Мисс Симмонс._   
  
_Этот голос показался Джемме знакомым. Нахмурив брови, она повернулась и чуть не задохнулась — прямо перед ней стояла никто иная, как Виктория Хэнд. Открывая и раскрывая рот, Джемма так и не смогла сказать чего-то стоящего. Нужно было, наверное, хотя бы поприветствовать агента._   
  
_\- Но... как..._   
  
_\- Очень просто, - улыбнулась Виктория, скрестив руки на груди. - У агента Фьюри тоже есть пара трюков._   
  
_Глядя, какой озадаченной выглядел младший агент, Хэнд пожала плечами и прошла к одному из компьютеров, оценивающим взглядом уставившись в экран._   
  
_\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, агент Симмонс. Вы были под прикрытием, знаете их трюки, на что они способны._   
  
_Опустив голову, Джемма задержала дыхание, зная, к чему ведёт этот разговор. Это прикрытие дало ей немало проблем, и возвращаться к нему ей не хотелось. Не хотелось быть, как Уорд._   
  
_\- Я слышала, они завербовали многих наших агентов, - продолжила Хэнд, рукой подозвав к себе одного из оперативников. Открыв папку, она пробежала глазами по списку пропавших и передала её Симмонс. - Можете сами посмотреть._   
  
_Трясущимися руками биохимик забрала папку из рук Виктории, и затаив дыхание, открыла её, почувствовав, как из под ног уходит земля._   
  
_\- Агент Мария Хилл, агент Наташа Романофф, агент Шэрон Картер, - Джемма запнулась, когда дошла до знакомых ей людей. - Агент Энн Уивер, агент Филипп Коулсон, агент..._   
  
_Не сдержавшись, Симмонс почувствовала, как по щекам текут слёзы. Фитц. Как бы она не пыталась защитить его, сколько бы не старалась, он всё равно страдал. Из-за неё, из-за её ошибок и поспешных решений. Закрыв папку и передав её Виктории, Джемма поспешно вытерла слёзы, пытаясь сдерживать свои эмоции. Хотя бы сейчас, когда на кону стоят жизни тех, кто ей дорог._   
  
_\- Мы не знаем, что с ними, агент Симмонс. Их могут держать в заложниках, что вполне вероятно. Г.И.Д.Р.А. делает шаг, затем разрабатывает второй, и если мы вовремя им не отвечаем, они вновь наступают. Это как игра в шахматы. Теперь наш ход. И если вы готовы помочь, то у меня для вас есть задание._   
  
_Симмонс не нравилась эта «игра в шахматы». Здесь были другие правила, права на ошибку у них не было. Сейчас или никогда. Победа или поражение. Взгляд Джеммы вновь метнулся к папке, в которой было написано имя Фитца, и ответ мгновенно появился в её голове._   
  
_\- Да. Да, я согласна._   
  
_\- Это говорит ваш долг в качестве агента? - Тут же спросила Хэнд. - Или ваши чувства к одному из агентов?_   
  
_\- И то, и другое, - прошептала Симмонс, поджав губы. Она не хотела давать Виктории точный ответ, так как сама не знала его. Она делала то, что умела. Выживала в этой войне._   
  
_База, недавно освещавшаяся яркими лампами, теперь была похожа на то помещение, в котором водятся призраки, или монстры, о которых Джемма наслышалась от Коулсона. Симмонс освещала путь фонариком, готовая в любой момент выхватить пистолет из-за пазухи. Под ногами хрустели осколки, где-то виднелись следы крови — Симмонс старалась не думать, кому она принадлежала. Действуя по наитию, Джемма повернула вправо. Туда, где была их с Фитцем лаборатория. Задержав дыхание, девушка убрала маленький фонарик в карман бронежилета и достала пистолет, готовясь к худшему. Позади послышался шорох, и в одно мгновение Джемма почувствовала на своих плечах крепкие мужские руки. Не успев быстро среагировать, девушка вскрикнула и оружие выпало из её ладони._   
  
_\- Дир... Директор Коулсон?!_   
  
_Приложив палец к губам, мужчина потянул за собой Джемму, которая даже и не пыталась вырваться из хватки директора. Это же Филипп Коулсон! Ему можно было доверять. Как только они оказались в одном из пустынных коридоров, Фил остановился и развернулся к Симмонс, внимательно оглядывая её._   
  
_\- Ты в порядке?_   
  
_Не в силах выдавить и слова, биохимик лишь кивнула, заправив за ухо выпавшую прядь отросших волос._   
  
_\- Как вы... вы... как вам удалось сбежать?_   
  
_\- Г.И.Д.Р.А. повсюду, Джемма. Никому нельзя верить, кроме меня, ты поняла? Я знаю безопасное место, но для начала ты должна доложить мне, что происходит сверху._   
  
_\- Там... в общем, нас осталось мало, - пробормотала Джемма, проведя ладонью по лбу. Творилось нечто странное, и поведение директора казалось ей... необычным. Разве он сам не в курсе, что происходит? - Мы многих потеряли, а агент Хэнд вернулась, наших агентов завербовала Г.И.Д.Р.А. Мы пытались наладить связь, но... уровень сигнала слишком слабый, похоже, что кто-то использует вторую линию..._   
  
_\- Подожди, Хэнд? Виктория Хэнд?_   
  
_Кивнув, Джемма прислонилась спиной к стене, чувствуя, как голова начинала кружиться от переполняющих её эмоций. Здесь, с Коулсоном, она была в безопасности, но ощущение надвигающейся бури не покидало биохимика._   
  
_\- Джемма, Виктория Хэнд мертва. Уорд убил её, - прохрипел Филипп, не отрывая взгляда от подчинённой. Устройство, которое находилось в его правом ухе вдруг заработало, и Коулсон покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от девушки. - Я не могу тебя просто так отпустить теперь, ведь так?_   
  
_От этих слов Джемма сжалась в стену, с ужасом поняв, что это было ловушкой. Перед ней стоял не её директор. С ужасом посмотрев на Фила, Джемма тут же закричала и дёрнулась в сторону, но крепкие руки мужчины тут же обхватили её за талию, зажав рот рукой._   
  
_\- Тише, тише..., - прошипел Филипп, перекинув девушку через плечо. - Ничего не бойся, Джемма. На той стороне тебя ждёт Фитц. Ты же ради него сюда пришла? Молодая любовь, и всё такое... всё скоро закончится, Симмонс, ты главное ничего не бойся._   
  
_Не оставляя попытки вырваться, учёная пыталась приложить всю свою физическую силу: она била мужчину по спине, пиналась, и лишь когда она укусила ладонь бывшего директора, ей удалось выбраться из его «плена». Рухнув на пол и поморщившись от боли в спине, Симмонс тут же кинулась в ту сторону, откуда пришла. Позади уже слышались выстрелы, крики и громкие шаги агентов. Повернув за угол, Джемма тут же врезалась в стену. Бежать было некуда. Оставалось одно — пойти на встречу своей смерти, прямо в её распростёртые объятия._   
  
_В голове билась одна мысль: у них был Фитц. Возможно, ему тоже промыли мозги, как и Коулсону. Скай, Мэй, Бобби, Хантер... страшно подумать, чем они стали. Оружием, первоклассными убийцами, готовыми подчиняться любому приказу._   
_Всхлипнув, Джемма почувствовала, как по её щекам текут слёзы. Бежать было некуда, и она понимала это. Прикусив губу, Симмонс в отчаянии ударила вставшую на её пути стену и громко выругалась, не имея больше смысла прятаться и куда-то бежать. Заметив перед собой движение, биохимик, не поднимая взгляда, встала с холодного пола, приготовившись к необратимому подчинению. Закрыв глаза, она подняла голову, но смерть всё не шла._   
  
_\- Давай, - одними губами прошептала она, глотая слёзы._   
  
_Через пару минут она почувствовала, как её руки касаются холодные пальцы, которые она узнает из тысячи. Задержав дыхание, она открывает глаза и едва не падает в обморок._   
  
_\- Я так люблю тебя, Джемма, я... я должен был сказать это ещё тогда, - шепчет Фитц, и в следующую минуту его губы оказываются на её губах. Этот поцелуй не был нежным. Джемма, не ожидая какой-либо нежности в ответ, подняла выданный ей пистолет на уровень его сердца, всхлипывая между поцелуями. Прикусив её губу и почувствовав кровь на своих же губах, Фитц отстранился и Симмонс почувствовала ледяное дуло пистолета около своей груди._   
  
_\- Вместе, - прошептал Лео и слегка улыбнулся._   
  
_Джемма кивнула и помещение сотрясли два громких летальных выстрела._   
  
****

 

***

****  
  
Распахнув глаза, Джемма тут же села на кровати, сжавшись спиной в холодную стену. По её щекам безудержно текли слёзы, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Джемме потребовалось около пяти минут, чтобы прийти в себя, но как только она услышала шаги за дверью, то крепче сжалась в стену, прокручивая в голове всевозможные сценарии.  
Казалось, Симмонс даже забыла как дышать, но когда на пороге показался Фитц, Джемма вдруг испытала облегчение. И тут же почувствовала подступающую истерику.  
  
\- Джемма... Джем, эй, я здесь, всё хорошо...  
  
Подсев к девушке, Лео тут же прижал шатенку к себе, позволяя ей выплакаться. Плечи Джеммы сотрясались от рыданий, и Фитцу ужасно не нравилось, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только обнимать, да шептать успокоительные слова. Через пару минут Симмонс и вовсе рыдала в голос, цепляясь за Лео, словно он был её поддержкой, якорем, который не позволял ей затонуть в этом океаны боли и страданий.  
  
Усадив Джемму к себе на колени, Фитц заправил выпавшую прядь волос за её ухо и тепло улыбнулся, видя, как подруга успокаивается. Выдохнув, Джемма крепче прижалась к Лео, обвив руки вокруг его шеи, словно боясь, что он исчезнет.  
  
\- Кошмар приснился? - Спросил Фитц, проведя ладонью по волосам Джемма.  
  
Что-то промычав в ответ, девушка всхлипнула, зарывшись носом в шею парня. Сейчас, когда Фитц был рядом, Джемме не было так страшно.  
  
Симмонс постепенно возвращалась в реальность после кошмара. Её хватка начала ослабевать, дрожь спадала, рыдания больше не были истерическими. Взяв девушку за плечи, Лео слегка отодвинул её от себя, кончиками пальцев стерев дорожки от слёз на щеке Джеммы.  
  
\- Они были повсюду, - прошептала учёная, вглядываясь в голубые глаза молодого человека. - И вся наша команда была... была завербована. Вместе с тобой, и ты...  
  
\- Эй, эй, тише, всё хорошо, - Лео не дал договорить Джемме. Чувствуя, как её мышцы вновь напряглись, Фитц, бережно прижимая к себе Джемму, опускается вместе с ней на кровать. Симмонс, почувствовав, как её горло пересыхает от пролитых слёз, оглядывается на прикроватный столик, в надежде найти там стакан с водой.  
  
\- Я сейчас принесу, - неловко выбираясь из кровати, Фитц тут же чувствует, как Джемма хватает его за руку, потянув его обратно.  
  
\- Не уходи!  
  
\- Я быстро, Джем, - наклонившись, Лео оставляет поцелуй на лбу девушки. - Ты даже не заметишь моего отсутствия.  
  
Нехотя отпуская руку инженера, Джемма провожает его взглядом и прижимает к груди одеяло, словно пытаясь заменить тепло, исходящее от Фитца. В голове всё ещё крутится этот сон, губы горят от приснившегося поцелуя, а руки дрожат от преследуемого страха.  
Лео, как и обещал, не стал задерживаться. Появившись в комнате со стаканом воды, он осторожно присел рядом с Джеммой, передав его девушке. Подождав, пока она допьёт, Фитц поставил пустой стакан на стоящую рядом тумбочку.  
  
\- Фитц.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Не уходи, - всхлипнув, Джемма взяла Лео за руку и переплела их пальцы, умоляюще глядя на парня. - Я не смогу заснуть.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Фитц взглянул на часы. Почти четыре утра. Вздохнув, он осторожно лёг рядом с Джеммой, которая тут же обняла его, положив голову на его грудь. Страшно подумать, что приснилось Симмонс, но расспросы были бы лишними. Вместо этого инженер крепче прижал к себе биохимика и наклонившись, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на её правом виске.  
  
\- Я никуда не уйду, Джем. Можешь спать спокойно, - прошептал Лео, едва ощутимо касаясь своими губами её лба. Чувствуя, как Симмонс постепенно успокаивалась в его объятиях, Фитц и сам стал проваливаться в сон. И пока они всё ещё были в сознании, учёный хотел сказать то, что ранее для него казалось целым испытанием. - Я люблю тебя, Джем.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лео, - сонно пробормотала Джемма, и слегка приподнявшись, поцеловала парня в губы. Этот поцелуй отличался от того, что приснился Симмонс. Этот поцелуй был нежным, бережным. Фитц целовал Джемму так, словно она была фарфоровой куколкой — вот-вот сломается.  
  
Отстранившись, Лео слегка улыбнулся и накрыл Джемму пледом, поудобнее устроив её в своих объятиях.  
  
\- Спи, Джем. Я буду рядом.  
  
Окончательно успокоившись, Симмонс, зная, что рядом её оберегает любовь всей жизни, провалилась в сон с улыбкой на губах, слушая, как бьётся сердце Лео Фитца.


End file.
